Question: $\dfrac{4}{5} \times 6 = {?}$
$6$ is the same as $\dfrac{6}{1}$ $\dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{6}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{4 \times 6}{5 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{24}{5}$